


#CIPHERHUNT

by lokitty656



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I don't know why I made this, One Shot, alex's bill hunt, dipper is curious, how does one even tag???, kinda meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper sees a Twitter post that mentions Bill, he decides to investigate it. Little does he know that he's in way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#CIPHERHUNT

**Author's Note:**

> this is un betaed so if there's any mistakes, I apologize!!
> 
> Edited on 8/19/16

After Bill’s apparent demise, Dipper had kept a lookout for anything mentioning demonic triangles or his name. His searches never came up with anything, until he found a twitter post from some Alex guy. It read:

THE URBAN LEGEND HAS COME TRUE  
CIPHER'S STATUE'S CALLING YOU  
THE SECRET MAP IS IN YOUR HAND  
TO TRACE THE CLUES ACROSS THE LAND

DON'T FORGET IT'S ALL FOR PLEASURE  
THE HUNT ITSELF'S THE REAL TREASURE  
BUT A PRIZE AWAITS THE FIRST ONE THERE  
BE SAFE, BE SMART, AND OF COURSE BEWARE

Dipper decided to follow this strange riddle and see where it lead. He looked closer. He vaguely recognised the images in the background. After a quick bit of research he rigured that the clue was in Russia. Well, he couldn’t go to Russia so he decided to let others solve it and closely follow to see where it lead.

 

~~~~~cipherhunt~~~~~

 

The next day, someone found the clue in Russia and posted the clue on Twitter, tagging it with #CipherHunt. Two days later, the next clue was found in a Japanese shrine and again posted. Dipper looked at this one as closely as he had all the others. He grinned. Distance had limited him before but not anymore.

He grabbed his blue jacket and with a quick “be back soon” to Mabel and his parents he headed to Piedmont Park. He found a missing poster for a pig named Waddles. “What the heck is going on?” He wondered to himself. On the poster was another riddle and a phone number. The riddle read:

“across from the stones of the springs  
you'll find some peculiar things  
tied to a root is a lone pink key  
dig to find what waits for thee”

Interesting. He wasn’t completely sure what it meant, but he saw some people heading towards him and decided to leave before he was seen.

He pocketed the flyer and headed home, grabbing Mabel and bringing her up to his room. He turned to her and handed her the flyer. “Mabel did you make these?” 

She looked at it and shook her head. “I would have used more glitter!”

Dipper laughed and agreed, that wasn’t like Mabel. It would have been pink and covered in glitter if she had made it. But then… who made it?

He called the number after Mabel left and was greeted by strange words. They weren’t in any language he knew… maybe it was something else.

It clicked in his mind and he grabbed his computer to reverse the audio. He listened, shocked.

“HELLO, IT’S GRUNKLE STAN AND I HAVE A RIDDLE FOR YOU. WHAT HAS TWO LEGS DURING THE DAY, FOUR LEGS DURING THE NIGHT, AND, UH, IT’S RED AND WHITE AND, I DUNNO, I’M NO GOOD AT THESE RIDDLES. 

AT OCHRE COURT, ALL RIGHT? THE NEXT CLUE, IT’S AT OCHRE COURT. IT’S, UH, IT’S LIKE, IT’S A BIG OLD BUILDING IN RHODE ISLAND. AND IF YOU GO UP THE STAIRS, THERE’S GONNA BE A BUNCH OF PICTURES OF NUNS ON THE WALL.

YOU GOTTA LOOK BEHIND ONE OF THE NUN PICTURES. SISTER MARY HILDA MILEY. REAL, REAL GROUCH, THAT NUN. LIFT UP THE PICTURE TO FIND A CLUE BEHIND THE NUN. ALL RIGHT? THAT’S THE WHOLE THING.

SO, YOU KNOW, BE CAREFUL WITH THE PICTURE. DON’T BREAK IT. I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET ANYONE IN TROUBLE, ALL RIGHT? YOU DON’T WANT OL’ GRUNKLE STAN GOING TO JAIL.

ANYWAY, GO TO THE PLACE, LOOK BEHIND THE NUN, FIND THE THING, AND UH, UH, ALWAYS? BE… MYS… LOOK OUT FOR MYSTERIES!!! THAT IT, DID, DID I DO IT? ALL RIGHT.”

Dipper dropped his phone. After a moment he scrambled to grab it from the floor, quickly dialing his Grunkle’s number. “Grunkle Stan, did you recently record something about a nun picture in Rhode Island and then send it to someone?”

He could hear his Grunkle’s confusion. “What the heck are you talking about kid? I’ve just been swindling tourists all day. Speaking of, here come some now. See ya in a few days.” 

The line went dead.

Dipper sighed and posted the clues on Twitter. He couldn’t really go to Rhode Island right now so again, he left it up to others to find the next clues. He looked over at his calendar. Three more days until he went back to Gravity Falls and hopefully got some answers.

 

~~~~~cipherhunt~~~~~

 

Dipper checked back a couple hours later, unsurprised that the next clue had already been found and posted. He looked closer. Was that… a replica of his Grunkle’s head? “What the heck is going on?” he muttered, closing the laptop.

He had set up an alert to notify him of any developments on the “#CipherHunt” and he got one as he was packing to go to Gravity Falls. Someone had posted the next clue, which was apparently written in invisible ink. He looked over it, but couldn’t do anything in the few hours he had before getting on the plane to Gravity Falls. 

Well, technically it was going to Portland but that doesn’t matter. He closed his luggage and dragged it out to the car, somehow fitting them in with Mabel’s five bags. He shoved his laptop in his backpack (which had nothing else but books on the supernatural) and left to go to Oregon.

 

~~~~~cipherhunt~~~~~

 

The night after he arrived, he checked Twitter again and groaned in frustration. The next clue had been in Piedmont! Ugh if only they had left a day later then he could have been there first! He pushed the thought out of his mind and closed the laptop, exhausted from his day of travel.

However, as soon as he closed his eyes, he opened them up to a world of gray. “Dammit Bill! Where are you, you triangular bastard!”

An echoing laugh came from behind him. 

Dipper turned around, but the demon was nowhere to be found. “Bill what did you do!” He shouted.

A small black hand draped itself over his shoulders. “HEY THERE PINE TREE! LONG TIME, NO SEE!! AND AS FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU, WELL… I’LL TELL YOU- FOR A PRICE!.” 

Dipper looked conflicted for a moment but asked Bill to name his price. “WHEN YOU WAKE UP, YOU HAVE TO SUMMON ME AND BIND US SO THAT I CAN EXIST IN THE PHYSICAL REALM!”

Dipper groaned. “Bill, I don’t even know how to bind a demon to me, how can I-” He was cut off by Bill snapping his fingers, a sudden influx of information flooding his brain.

“SO DO WE HAVE A DEAL, PINE TREE?” The demon held out a flame-coated hand. Dipper sighed and grabbed it.

Bill cackled. “WELL I GUESS I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOW! I MERGED YOUR REALITY WITH ANOTHER ONE WHERE YOU’RE A CARTOON CHARACTER. THIS REALITY IS GREAT! SO MANY PEOPLE WORSHIP ME! YOU SHOULD SEE SOME OF THE THINGS THEY WRITE ABOUT US. MAN, I THOUGHT I WAS TWISTED!" The triangular demon cackled. "HEY KID, I’M GOING TO WAKE YOU UP NOW. IF YOU WANT MORE INFORMATION JUST LOOK UP GRAVITY FALLS TOURIST TRAPPED ON THAT GOOGLE THING. REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYEEEE!”

Dipper opened his eyes to a thankfully colorful world. He quickly grabbed his laptop and looked up what Bill had told him to. He didn’t trust that demon, but at least he followed through on his end of the deal.

And when Dipper started to watch the video displayed, well, he almost dropped his laptop. “Mabel!” He shouted, going to the other side of the room and shaking her awake. She blinked sleepily and yawned. “Dipper, it’s too early, go back to sleep.

He groaned and continued shaking her. “Mabel look at this!” He hit the play button and the video started playing again, cataloguing him and Mabel’s first summer. Mabel was wide awake by the time it finished playing. “Dipper… how did you find out about this.” She said slowly, glancing at her twin.

Said twin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, looking down in embarrassment. “I kinda made a deal… with Bill.” He was expecting the hit from his sister, but still flinched anyway.

“Dipper! You know not to do that… wait, what did you promise him?”

Dipper shrunk away from Mabel’s piercing gaze. “No-nothing much.”

The laptop pinged, signaling a new update on the #CipherHunt. The twins turned to it, but Mabel's gaze promised him that the conversation was not over.

 

~~~~~cipherhunt~~~~~

 

Dipper and Mabel closely followed the rest of the hunt. The updates had stopped for a while, as there was a big puzzle being solved but after a bit of confusion, the final location was revealed- a forest outside Reedsport, Oregon.

After a quick conversation with their Grunkles, the younger twins grabbed the car keys and drove on down to Reedsport, making it in just over four hours. They looked at the photo found on the internet and headed to where the statue likely was. They got lost, but after following a crowd of people dressed like them, they found it.

People complimented them on their “costumes” and the twins thanked then, unease growing in their guts. They finally got a view of the statue, and the people shaking its hand and taking pictures.

They decided to leave. Dipper explained to a confused Mabel that these people probably didn’t know that Bill was real and were making a joke. In all honesty, he was a bit shocked by the actions of the people. Although, Bill did say that he had quite the following here.

“Crap.” he muttered out loud, knowing he had to summon Bill when he got back to Gravity Falls.

“Why, Sir Dippingsauce, why the language?” Mabel giggled from the driver’s seat.

“Oh, nothing Lady Mabelton, just wondering how out Grunkles will react to the whole reality-merging thing.”

Mabel snorted. The two chatted idly the rest of the way, glad that this… thing was over

 

~~~~~cipherhunt~~~~~

 

Dipper grabbed the necessary materials to summon and bind Bill before heading out to a clearing in the forest and performing the rituals.

Afterwards, Bill laughed and separated the realities. Well, he mostly separated them. Sending monsters to that dimension was just too much fun to give up. And so was basically having his own cult.

And as for Dipper, well, he was too annoyed with the triangle’s pestering to ensure that the realities were completely separate.

Who knows what the merging had done to the realities…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

NOT LIKE I’LL EVER TELL YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -Bill

**Author's Note:**

> PVCUREUHAG, OVGPURF!
> 
> YRNIR XHQBF VS LBH YVXRQ VG GUNAXF 
> 
> ERZRZORE GB OHL TBYQ!!


End file.
